Mending A Broken Heart
by THEOBSTERKENOBSTER107
Summary: Bella broke Jacob's heart and is trying to regain his friendship.


Mending A Broken Heart

His brown eyes stared into mine, searching for any sign of remorse. I gave him none. His eyes silently pleaded with me, begging me to change my mind. "Bella, please?" he cried as I turned to walk away.

I turned to face him, "Jake, I can't." I told him.

He dropped to his knees and keeled over on the floor. His hands locked into tight fists and he buried his head between his elbows. He started to shake, and then I heard him sobbing.

I walked over to him and put my hand gently on his back. I knelt down beside him and waited for him to talk. I couldn't leave him like this. When he finally looked up, it wasn't my Jacob staring back at me. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot, and his face was streaked with tears that were still pouring out of his eyes. There was no warmth in his eyes, and no trace of a smile on his face.

"Jake, I'm-" I choked on my words as I started to cry too. "Jake, I'm so sorry."

He didn't say a word. He just stared at me with the same pained expression as before. I couldn't look at him. It hurt too much. "Well say something, Jake!" I cried.

He stared at me a moment longer and then his expression turned cold and angry. "Why bother, Bella? No matter what I say you're still gonna love Cullen."

I didn't say anything. I knew it was true. There was nothing he could say that would make me stop loving Edward.

"Bell, I love you, and that's not going to change." he stated. " But, if you want to be with that blood-sucking leech, fine! Just don't forget whose shoulder you cried on when he left you!" he yelled.

"Jake, please stop." I cried.

"No, Bella! He comes waltzing back into your life and you go crawling back to him, and completely forget about me! He left you and I was there for you every second!" he snapped.

"I know, Jake!" I screamed. "I-I know." I repeated shakily. I slowly stood up, and then I turned and walked away.

"Bella, no! Please don't go. I-I didn't mean it." he pleaded.

"No, Jake. I'm done." I told him quietly as tears rolled down my cheeks.

I walked out to my truck and shakily put the key into the ignition. My whole body was trembling. The drive home seemed to go by very slowly. Tears were still pouring out of my eyes when I arrived home. I yelled a quick hello to Charlie and then I ran upstairs. I closed my door and flopped down on my bed. I buried my face in the pillows as I began to cry harder. I stopped for a brief second as I felt Edward climb into bed next to me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I told Jake." I sobbed.

He then wrapped his cold, strong arms around me and pulled me closer. I cried into his chest as he gently pressed his lips to my head. We lay like that for hours, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep in his arms. When I woke up, neither of us had moved. When I looked up at him, his eyes were full of worry.

"Feeling better, love?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"A little." I croaked.

Then I saw Jake's pained face in my head. I came to realize then and there, that I've been torturing him. Every kiss I've shared with Edward, has cut into his heart. Every moment I spend with Edward, forms another scar in his breaking heart. Every time I've told Edward that I love him, and not Jake, has broken his heart a little bit more.

"Oh Jake, I'm so sorry." I whispered to myself quietly.

I felt sick to my stomach. Jacob had been there for me every single moment since Edward had left me. Now that Edward was back in my life, I was hurting Jacob. But if I chose Jacob, I'd be hurting Edward. I can't live without either of them. The love of my life, Edward, and my best friend, Jacob. No matter what I do, someone gets hurt. The thing is, I don't feel the way for Jacob that I do for Edward. I love Jacob very much, but more the way you would love a brother, or a friend.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Edward's voice, but I didn't quite register as to what he was saying.

"Bella, are you okay?" His voice was sharp and worried now. I couldn't hear him very well though, I was too lost in my thoughts. I finally realized that he was talking to me and snapped out of it.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly, concern filling his voice.

"Ummm…" I looked around and realized that I'd somehow managed to fall onto the floor. There were tears pouring out of my eyes again, and I was trembling from head to foot. I was at a loss for words. I wanted to see Jake. Right that second I needed to see Jacob. My Jacob. Not the sullen, upset Jacob, but my happy, warm-hearted Jacob.

"I need to see Jacob!" I suddenly blurted out.

"Bella, now?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Right now! Can you take me?" I asked him desperately.

He gave me a slightly skeptical look and then said, "Of course, love. Anything to make you happy."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Edward."

The drive to Jacob's house was very quiet. Every couple minutes Edward would throw a worried look my way. "Edward, don't worry. I'm fine." I assured him.

He nodded his head in agreement, but his expression said otherwise. He was still worried.

When we finally got there I rushed to the door. I started rapping loudly on it until someone opened it. It was Jacob, looking tired and confused. That expression quickly turned to anger when he saw that it was me.

"What?" he asked rudely.

I threw my arms around his neck. He gave me a couple of unsure pats on the back, and then shoved me off. He put his hands on my shoulders and said, "What are you doing here? It's 4:00 in the morning."

"Jake, I need you to know something." I told him.

"What?" he asked moodily , crossing his arms across his chest.

"I love you." I admitted.

"He immediately perked up. "What? You do?" he asked happily.

He grabbed my face and leaned in to kiss me. I stopped him. "But not like that." I told him.

His face sunk. "Oh." he sighed.

"Jake, you're my best friend. You were there for me when I was down. You put up with my sulking, and you always made me laugh. You opened my eyes to new things, and I never once said thank you. So, thank you Jake. Thank you for understanding when no one else did. Thank you for always being there for me. Thank you for being my best friend."

He blushed a little, but smiled. "You're welcome, Bells." he replied.

I laughed and then we were both laughing. I gave him one last hug, and then I went back to Edward, who was still waiting patiently. As I got into the car, I turned and gave Jake a smile and a wave. He returned it, and then we left.

"Feel better?" he asked sounding a little happier, and looking relieved to see me smiling again.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

" Good." he said

When I got home, I climbed into bed, feeling Edward, once more, climb in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, and I looked up into his beautiful golden eyes. I kissed him, and he kissed me back. I fell asleep in his arms, and dreamt of nothing but Jacob's smiling face, and Edward's loving kiss.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
